Doormats are mats that may be placed in front of a door in a doorway, on which people can wipe their shoes before entering a home and/or building. Doormats may be made from tough, long-lasting material. For example, materials such as coir, palmyra (palm) fibres and stalks, nylon, rubber, cloth, aluminum and other metals may be used to form varies types of doormats. Some doormats may incorporate logos, designs or various indicia on a front surface of the doormat. For example, many doormats may have text such as “WELCOME”, the home owner's last name (The Smiths's Home) or the like. The use of logos, designs or various indicia on a front surface of the doormat is generally well known and commonly used in residential as well as commercial doormat applications.
While the idea of having logos, designs or various indicia on a front surface of the doormat may be known, these logos, designs or various indicia are permanent and cannot be changed out. There are some doormats where the logos, designs, text or various indicia may be replaced. However, with these doormats, the user is limited to the choices the user may select. In general, the user may only change the logos, designs or various indicia to one provided by the manufacturer. This severely limits the user's choices.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above. The system and method would provide a doormat, having a display window with a removable backing to allow a user to select what is being shown through the display window.